Telephones have become commonplace in homes and other locations throughout the world. As technology has advanced, various features have been incorporated into telephones. One such feature is voicemail, which allows a calling party to leave a voice message for subsequent retrieval by the called party. Voicemail features are typically configured to stop ringing the telephone and record the calling party's voice message after the telephone has rung a particular number of times (such as after four rings). However, this particular number of times is oftentimes insufficient for the called party to easily get to his or her telephone. This can be problematic as it can decrease the usability of the telephone and can increase user frustration.